Just Once
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Kurt just wants to touch him...to feel like he's allowed to, like a boyfriend would be...for just once. Rated for a reason. Slash. Purt. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm. Slash warning, total M, enjoy. Purt. I don't really…know…Huh. Have at it.**

They hadn't been friends long when Kurt fell for him. He didn't mean to fall in love with the jock. He really didn't mean to. He didn't want to. Not after his crush on Finn. That had hurt enough. But this time, it was real 'I'd die for you' love and he was in constant pain. Since the jock was a womanizer and loved to share his sexual experiences with Kurt, he would have to sit there and listen and pretend to be happy for him when every little detail was another blow. Yes, Kurt loved Noah Puckerman. And it was killing him.

Puck flopped onto Kurt's bed one day after glee and work and groaned out loud. Kurt sat down next to him and looked down at his face curiously. "I'm going through serious withdrawal, babe," he complained. Kurt felt a pain in his gut, knowing the affectionate term meant nothing. Puck called everyone babe. "I haven't had sex in nearly a month. That combined with stress sucks ass. I'm tense. I can't sleep. I can't make myself come. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Kurt patted his arm soothingly and Puck rolled to rest his head in the smaller boy's lap. "I'm sorry. Wish I could help." Puck sighed and thanked him softly. "What happened to Mrs. Lane? You said she sounded horny on the phone."

"Her husband was home," Puck grumbled. "He was at least a half foot taller and much broader, even though he was old. I wasn't going to take the risk. I'm runnin' on an hour of sleep I grabbed in math, Kurt." Kurt stroked his little bit of hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I'm complaining when you've never –"

"Even kissed a guy? Thanks for reminding me. And actually, I can't complain because I'm a virgin. I'm not used to getting release whenever I want it with someone. You're fine to complain, I promise," Kurt cut in gently. Puck sat up and kissed Kurt's forehead in thanks. He suddenly felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart with a needle. He smiled slightly and patted Puck's cheek. "Pizza?"

"I'll order, you find a movie," Puck replied eagerly, jumping up to retrieve his cell phone from the floor next to his shoes.

A few seconds later, Kurt realized something he kind of wished he hadn't. If Puck needed release that desperately, he could give it to him and, at the same time, be allowed one night of being with him intimately. One blissful night that would probably hurt like hell the next day but worth it at the time. He decided to go for it.

They ate and relaxed settled in to watch _Hancock_. It was what Puck wanted and Kurt was too nervous to argue. Puck lay in the center of the bed with one hand over his head and the other draped across the pillow next to him for Kurt to rest on. When Puck had used the restroom after eating, Kurt had removed the handcuffs Santana had given him for his birthday from under his bed and he was trying not to fiddle with them. Half way through the movie, Kurt sat up and looked at his friend, chewing his lip anxiously. "Put your hands over your head," he requested gently. Puck frowned but did as told trustingly. Kurt lunged and, before the jock knew what was happening, his hands were linked together around one of the bars on the headboard.

"Kurt! What the hell? Why do you even have there?" Puck cried, struggling against them.

"Just hold on, okay? Don't freak out! It's to keep you from hitting me!" Kurt told him, fidgeting fretfully. Puck froze out of curiosity alone. "I…I h-h-have a-an offer to m-make."

_Yeah, that sounded sexy, Kurt,_ he thought bitterly. Puck frowned but nodded. "You n-need release, right? It's driving you insane." Puck nodded again. "Well, I could, um, you know. _Help_."

"Have you completely lost it?" Puck hissed, beginning to struggle again. "I'm not gay, Hummel!"

"I know!" Kurt cried. "But I have scarves! You can where one as a blindfold and pretend I'm a girl! Anyone you want! It'd only be a blowjob, I swear!" He backed away to let his friend think and Puck shifted uncomfortably with a thoughtful expression on his face. "If you don't want to, I'll let you go and we can pretend I never said anything."

Puck scoffed. "Yeah, that'll be easy to do," he muttered before swearing and testing the cuffs out. "You'll undo these?"

"When you've come, if you agree," Kurt muttered. "If you don't, I'll undo them now." He couldn't even look Puck in the eyes.

"Better pick a scarf then," Puck said with a nod. "Don't be ashamed if you can't make me come. I think I'm broken." Kurt chuckled awkwardly and jumped off the bed. Puck watched him try to walk calmly to his closest and remove a scarf from the hatbox he kept them in. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bed again. "You sure about this?"

Kurt nodded and Puck sat forward the best he could so the black silk scarf could be tied over his eyes. "I won't talk," Kurt promised.

Puck nodded. Kurt found himself fighting back sad tears despite his eagerness as he unbuttoned Puck's shirt and began to kiss Puck's neck and chest down towards his stomach. He learned every spot that pleased the jock because he knew he would never get another chance. Puck didn't say anything, just moaned and groaned and shivered. When Kurt sucked on his nipple ring a bit, however, he uttered a soft, "Oh, shit," and a low groan. Finally, Kurt took the big step and began to undo Puck's belt. He rubbed the bigger man through his jeans as he did so and received several moans for his trouble. Puck began to breathe heaver, little pants coming out of his mouth.

Kurt removed his pants – he wasn't wearing underwear – and took off his socks because he wasn't attracted to the idea of Puck wearing nothing but those mix-matched socks, for some reason. When he delivered the first lick to Puck's large erection, Puck spoke. "Damn," he gasped, arching off the bed. "What? No kiss?" Kurt mistakenly kissed Puck's tip but the larger man laughed and shook his head. "My lips," he demanded.

Kurt suddenly felt very joyful. He got to kiss Puck! He crawled up Puck's body and gently kissed him. Puck struggled against his binds as he kissed Kurt back passionately. Kurt resisted the urge to order him to stop and just touched his forearms to get the point across sadly. He had promised not to talk, after all, and it would definitely ruin whatever Puck was picturing. Puck's jaw clenched and he forced himself to stop moving.

Kurt returned his attention to Puck's rock hard member. He stroked and licked before finally sucking on the head. Pre-cum leaked from the tip. Kurt licked all of it up then slowly took the entire thing into his mouth. Puck arched off the bed. "Shit, baby," he gasped.

Kurt grinned then returned his mouth to Puck's cock. He took it back into his mouth and fondled his balls as he began to suck. Puck shuddered and moaned his pleasure enthusiastically. Kurt's pants grew so tight they were painful. He reached up and toyed with Puck's nipple ring gently as he sucked as hard as he could on the hard, leaking member he decided he _really_ liked the taste of. Puck came in his mouth after that hard suck and Kurt milked him for more. He decided he kind of liked the taste. Then he sat up and watched Puck pant and relax in the aftermath of his orgasm. After a while, Puck jiggled the handcuffs to indicate he wanted to be let go. Kurt crawled up to unlock the cuffs then ran into the bathroom to hide from him, a little bit ashamed of how he had manipulated the situation to get what he wanted from Puck. A moment to feel like he had the right to touch Puck.

He heard clothing rustling then there was a knock on the bathroom door. "You okay?" he heard Puck call. "You wanna talk?"

"No. I just need some time alone," Kurt replied softly. He heard Puck groan and sit against the door. "Alone, Puck."

"What happened to Noah?" Puck asked. "Look, baby, let's just talk about it. I can make it better. Did you get turned on? Is that it? Kurt, that's normal. You're a gay, red-blooded male. You don't have to hide from me." Kurt drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"Just go away," Kurt pleaded desperately. He heard Puck sigh.

"What's wrong, Kurt? We can't fix it if you don't talk." Kurt looked down at the tiled bathroom floor and sighed. With a steadying breath and all the courage he could muster, he stood up and opened the door. Puck stood up and reached out to cup his face. "Talk to me."

"I just got at a little freaked out," Kurt said with a shrug. "I've never done anything like that before." Puck nodded and pulled him close. Kurt, however, pushed him away. "Just out of curiosity, who were you picturing?"

"I said their name when I came," Puck muttered, suddenly looking awkward.

Kurt thought back but couldn't remember. He was so focused on what he was doing he hadn't been listening. "I didn't hear. I was busy."

Puck chuckled. "I remember," he said, leaning against the wall. "You've got one amazing mouth, Kurtie. Very talented." Kurt blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "All right then." Puck leaned forward and grabbed Kurt's hand. He gave him a hard yank so he ended up with his back pressed to Puck's front. "Let's get rid of that boner of yours. Hold still or it'll be you cuffed to the bed with those ridicules fuzzy things."

Kurt chuckled awkwardly. "Santana thought they were funny. She gave 'em to me as a joke. I don't know why she picked pink though. Pink hardly goes with anything. Ah!" Puck rubbed Kurt's groin gently and Kurt bucked against him uncontrollable. "Tell me who you thought of. I'm dying to know."

"After you come," Puck promised. He unzipped Kurt's pants and Kurt unbuttoned them for him. "Eager?" Kurt nodded. "Good. I'll be good to you, I promise." He reached inside the smaller boys pants and extracted his hard member carefully. "You're big for such a little boy."

"Can we not do this?" Kurt pleaded fearfully. Puck grasped the bottom of Kurt's staff and began to pump him. "Ah," he gasped in pleasure, leaning back against the bigger man. "Noah."

"That's it, baby. Give yourself to me," Puck urged. "Come for me." He pumped him harder and faster until, finally, Kurt's back arched and he released himself onto Puck's hand with a cry of, "Fuck, Noah!" Puck supported him as he worked him through the orgasm. "That's it, babe. Feels good, right?"

"So very good," Kurt agreed. He felt boneless and sated. Puck lifted him up and placed him in a chair. "Thanks."

"Ha! You're thanking me?" Puck said, obviously very amused. "I should be thanking you. Baby, you could make millions with that mouth." Kurt blushed and shook his head modestly. "Could too. I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Soda. I can still taste you in my mouth." Puck apologized but Kurt waved in dismissal. Then Puck headed upstairs. Kurt ran to him and grabbed his shirt. "Can I wear your jacket?"

"Of course, baby. Anything you want," Puck told him happily, stroking his cheek gently. "Why don't you pick another movie?" Then he headed upstairs.

They settled in to watch another movie before Puck had to go home and Puck set Kurt in his lap to hold him. Kurt snuggled into the warmth of the jock's letterman jacket and smiled at how large it was on him. Puck zipped him into it and kissed the back of his head. All in all, there was no awkwardness, which made Kurt happy. But he wanted to test the waters a bit more. "You know, if you're every in need, I'd be more than willing to help you again."

"I'll definitely take you up on that," Puck agreed easily. Kurt smiled and snuggled deeper into the jacket. He was happy. He would be allowed to pleasure Puck as if they were boyfriends, at least for a little while. Then a realization hit him and his joy was dampened slightly. It wouldn't last and he would still sleep around, even with his offer. He managed to hold in his tears until Puck left, then he broke down and not even Lady Gaga's music could soothe him.

**Okay, so, I'm not really sure why I wrote this. LOL. Reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so late but here's the last chapter of Just Once. Enjoy. Beware of the smut.**

It was hard to miss Kurt's suddenly developed sadness. His eyes lacked their usual sparkle in glee, his normally cheerful, albeit occasionally awkward, personality was completely gone, and his wardrobe had suddenly become void of all color or flare. He still wore designer clothes, of course, but they were so _plain_ compared to his usual style. He actually managed to wear only guys' clothes as well. He wasn't bitchy or snobbish or anything but quiet and polite. He even apologized to a football player that purposely slammed into him and just stood there looking indifferent when a Cheerio tossed a bright red slushy on his favorite Marc Jacobs jacket. That was when everyone panicked, his father included. He ordered his son to speak to the guidance councilor immediately or his car would be taken away. Kurt agreed but said he didn't care about the car anyway. Mercedes tried shopping but he wouldn't buy anything other than a water bottle in the food court and was completely silent as she tried on a hideous red dress with a empty nod of approval. Finn showered him with attention but he just asked very politely to be left alone, to which the moronic jock gawked at him. Mr. Schuester offered him a listening ear but he declined. Brittney, Tina, and Quinn asked him if he wanted to sing about it. Santana ordered him to suck it up then offered to blow him when that wielded no results. Even Rachel tried to cheer him up by offering to sing with him and trying to give him all her solos. He declined all offers and asked for some time alone with his thoughts every time.

Puck, despite being afraid he was the subject of those dreary thoughts because of the timing of their arrival, just stood by with a hand always on some part of Kurt and waited. He knew Kurt would talk when he was ready and he knew he would be there to soothe him. Until then, he decided to just be patient and gentle with the smaller boy until he was ready to talk. However, after two weeks of no time alone for Kurt to fall apart for him, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He ran after Kurt after glee practice on Friday and grabbed his arm to turn him around. "Movie night?"

"Not tonight. But thank you," Kurt replied sadly before leaving. Puck growled to himself then ran to find Finn to get himself invited over.

He went to the door of the Hummel house that night with a bag of sweets and movies Kurt would _adore_¸ once he had been cheered up by the hunky jock. Mr. Hummel answered the door and smiled half-heartedly. "If you're here for Kurt, you're gonna be a little disappointed. He's locked himself in his room and is refusing to speak."

"I've got the spare. I stole it today because he was acting worse," Puck replied, pulling the little key from his back pocket. Burt chuckled and gestured for him to come in. Puck walked straight to the basement door, nodding to Finn, Carole, and Rachel as he passed the couch where they sat. He unlocked the door and relocked it once he was inside. "Hey, babe."

"How'd you get in here?" Kurt asked from his spot in his chair with his eyes wide as he stared at him. Puck held up the key then pocketed it and walked to him. "How'd you get that?"

"I stole it. Duh," Puck said monotonously with a roll of his eyes. He sat in the other circular chair and looked at him seriously. "Baby, I know something's wrong. Let's talk about it. I'm here for you. Anything you wanna say, I'm listening."

"I can't say what I want. I can't tell you. I will never be able to tell you because I can't lose your friendship," Kurt replied seriously. "Please, leave it alone."

"I can't do that. You're hurting. And you're important to me. I can't just walk away," Puck said just as seriously. He pulled Kurt up and moved him to stand between his knees with his arms around his waist. "Tell me, please."

"Promise not to hit me?" Kurt asked nervously. Puck frowned but nodded. "Well, um, I've been feeling some strange things lately. I kinda started seeing you differently." Puck nodded again and gestured for him to continue. "I love you, Noah. I'm sorry."

The arms around him dropped and Puck stared at him in shock. Kurt ran up the stairs and out the door. He got into his car and started it with shaking hands. His father came rushing out but he ignored the call and drove. He just kept driving until he was a mile away from being out of gas. He pulled into a gas station and suddenly realized he was three towns away from Lima. He checked his pockets for money and was pleased to discover his wallet. He sighed in relief and went in to prepay for his gas. "Never seen you before," the teenager at the counter remarked. "Where ya from?"

"Lima. I kinda just…forgot to stop driving," Kurt replied softly.

"Ha. I know the feeling," the teen replied with a grin. "You okay? What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head and went out to pump his gas with a thankful nod. He filled the car then pulled into a parking spot and got out to go back in. "Hey again."

"Hi," Kurt greeted with a soft smile. He walked over to get a water bottle and a bag of trail mix. "Is there a hotel near here?"

"There's a hotel about a block away. It's usually got plenty of vacancies. We don't get many travelers." Kurt nodded and thanked him before paying for his items and leaving. He drove to the dingy little motel and rented a room for the night. He just wasn't ready to go home yet. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed, grateful that, despite the ill-maintained exterior, the rooms were in pretty good condition and clean. He went to his car after an hour of crying to retrieve his overnight bag he kept for unpredicted nights at Mercedes'. He lied out after changing into his PJs and curled up to go to sleep after only half his nightly routine. His skin would probably suffer for it but he was exhausted, physically and mentally.

Back in Lima, Burt was driving around in search of Kurt while Puck and Finn did the same and Puck repeatedly called the soprano. "Babe, where are you?" Puck asked Kurt's answering machine. "C'mon. Everyone's worried sick. Pick up the phone. Or just…Just come back. Please."

"Hang up. Burt should be calling soon," Finn muttered sadly. Puck did as told and a second later, Burt called and Puck put him on speakerphone so Finn could hear.

"Did you find him?" Puck asked nervously.

"No but Mercedes said she'd call everyone then call you if they've seen him. I'm gonna go home and wait. Try the neighboring towns. Last time he went missing, he told me he just kept driving into the next town without noticing," Burt told him.

"Okay. We'll swing by, get my car, and split up," Puck told him and Finn. Finn nodded and turned around to drive home. Puck jumped into his car and gave Finn an order to drive north while he drove south. The entire time, he went over every moment spent with Kurt and tried to see if he missed something. A moment that Kurt's behavior changed, maybe? He kept trying to find the moment Kurt fell in love with him but he couldn't find it. He always assumed that Kurt just acted that way with all his close friends, since he treated Mercedes the same way. Then again, Kurt always claimed he loved Mercedes, though he said it was like a sister so maybe that was a bad example.

"Damn, baby. How much have you been hurting?" Puck muttered, looking at the picture of Kurt, his sister, and his mother taped to the dashboard thoughtfully. "How much are you hurting now?" He drove to the town Kurt was in and pulled into the same gas station as him. taking the picture with him, he went in to prepay. "Twenty on pump six, please."

"Okay. You from here?" the teenager asked curiously, looking Puck up and down perversely.

"No. Lima," Puck replied dryly, retrieving a bottle of soda and a cup of coffee as well.

"You're the second person from Lima to come in tonight. He was cute too," he replied with a flirtatious smile. Puck nodded without any really interest behind it and pulled out his wallet. Then he froze.

"Wait a minute. A boy from Lima was in here? When?" he asked.

"I don't know. Two hours?" the boy replied with a shrug, taking the money Puck extracted. Puck held up the photo and he nodded. "Yeah, that's him. He your brother?"

"Boyfriend. Where'd he go?" Puck asked impatiently. The teen looked disappointed but gave him directions to the hotel and his change back. "Thank you very much." Puck grabbed his soda and coffee and ran outside. He quickly filled his truck with gas and climbed back into the front seat. He paid the speed limit no regard as he sped to the hotel and parked next to Kurt's beloved car.

He ran into the main office and showed the photo to the woman half-asleep at the check-in counter. He gave her his untouched coffee and she looked at Kurt for a moment before saying, "Oh, yeah. Him. Sweet kid. Looked like he'd been crying."

"We had a little, uh, lover's quarrel, I guess you could say. He ran off," Puck replied. "It was a really dumb fight and I really need to talk to him. His family's worried and so am I. Will you please tell me which room is his?"

"Room 32B. Here's the spare," she replied, sliding the card key across the counter to him. "I hope everything's all right." He thanked her and ran out. He wondered why it was so easy for everyone to believe he and Kurt were an item. Maybe because Kurt was just so obviously gay and Puck obviously cared for him a lot. He didn't knock. He just unlocked the door and went inside. He locked it again and walked inside. Kurt was asleep with tear tracks down his cheeks. He knelt beside the bed and stroked his forehead.

"Oh, baby. You scared everyone half to death," Puck whispered. He texted Finn saying, _Found K. Is fine. B back 2morrow._

_Dad H wants u 2 back now,_ Finn replied. Puck ignored him and lied on the bed next to Kurt. He shook him gently and the boy blinked his eyes open sleepily. He turned off their cell phones then pulled him close.

"Are you okay?" he asked caringly. "Injured?" Kurt shook his head and Puck saw his eyes filled with tears. "Oh, baby, I was so worried. Everyone was so worried."

"You must hate me," Kurt bemoaned. "I'm so sorry. I tried not to. I didn't want to. I'm so sorry." He curled into a pathetic little ball and began to sob. "I'm so sorry. Don't hate me. Please, don't stop being my friend. Please. I never wanted you to know. Please."

"Oh, sweetheart," Puck sighed, pulling Kurt around so he was against him instead of his pillow. "I don't hate you. I won't stop being your friend. I'm sorry you've been hurting like this." He stroked his hair gently in an effort to soothe him but Kurt just sobbed harder and tried to bat his hand away. "I'll make it up to you. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the moron. I just can't stop falling in love with straight, unavailable men," Kurt whispered. "I hate myself, Puck. I shouldn't have told you." He curled into Puck's side and cried even harder.

"Hey. It's okay. You're not a moron. Look. You're tired. Not thinking right. Let's talk in the morning," Puck suggested. Kurt nodded and turned away. "No, no, no. Face me. I can't make you feel better if you move away. I'm gonna cuddle you."

"That hurts!" Kurt exclaimed sadly. "Every time you touch me it hurts. I wanna be your boyfriend, Puck, but I can't and it hurts." He sniffled and Puck stroked his hair gently.

"Listen, we'll talk relationships later. You have to sleep now." Kurt shook his head. "Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk. Let's talk about that night we spent together. The one where you sucked me off with that _amazing_ mouth of yours." Kurt blushed and nodded. "Tell me what that was."

"That was me using your needs so I could have one night to feel like your boyfriend," Kurt muttered. "I just wanted to touch you and feel like I had the right to." He looked down sadly then looked up with hope in his eyes and said, "That could be what we are. I could pleasure you whenever you want and get what I want simultaneously. Friends with benefits, right? Please? It'd be good for both of us."

"That would last for a while, babe, but not forever." Kurt sighed and looked down, muttering something about taking what he could get. "You deserve better than that. Now listen. I want you to think back. Try and remember what I said when I came. You heard you just didn't focus enough on it." Kurt lied there with a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally, Puck leaned in and whispered, "I'll give you the first half. _Oh, baby! Yes! Shit!_"

"What was it?" Kurt muttered. He let his mind go back to that night and he started to go over every second. His eyes widened when he remembered and he looked at Puck questioningly. He nodded. "My name?"

"Yes, babe," Puck replied with a smile. "Your name. I wasn't imagining someone else. It was you. I only wore that blindfold because I thought you'd hate it if I was thinking of you. I thought you wanted me to think of someone else. But no. I never was. I wanted you. I struggled against those goddamn cuffs because I wanted to touch my boy. And, you know, you are _my_ boy. Fuck those who say otherwise." Kurt grinned and Puck gently kissed him. "Still sad?"

"I feel like I could dance," Kurt replied happily. He climbed on top of Puck and leaned in to kiss him. Puck wrapped his arms around him and rolled so Kurt was underneath him. He kissed him harder and harder. They panted and clutched at each other desperately when they did have to break apart. Puck let out a lustful growl and pulled Kurt's shirt off. "Wow."

"I have no self control when it comes to you, baby," Puck muttered, grinding their groins together. Kurt bucked underneath him and Puck ground against him harder. "Love you so damn much. I want you. We don't have anything though. Huh. Okay." He jumped off him and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed the bottle of hotel lotion and hurried back to the still panting teen on the bed. "Still hot for me?"

"Oh, God," Kurt mumbled when he noticed the lotion. "We're going to…?" Puck grinned and climbed back on top of him.

"If you wanna," he replied before giving him a swift peck on the lips. "If not, we'll just blow each other."

"I wanna. My virginity belongs to you," Kurt replied confidently. A pleasant shudder went through Puck and he nodded before they kissed again. "I love you." Puck pulled Kurt's pants off then stood up and started to strip. Kurt watched unabashedly. "You're so gorgeous, Noah."

"Oi," Puck breathed, kicking off his pants. "We'll leave my boxers on for now. Just to make sure I don't go straight to it. We should be slow, huh?"

"Not too slow though," Kurt told him with an agreeing nod. "I don't want to wait to feel you deep inside me, fucking me as hard as you can. You're so big and wonderful. I can't help but worry you won't fit." Puck groaned and practically smashed their lips together. Kurt moaned.

"You little tease. I'm so fucking turned on by you," Puck mumbled. He ground his groin against Kurt's and Kurt threw his head back and groaned. "I gotta have you." Kurt nodded eagerly and leaned up to kiss Puck's jaw. Puck, however, pushed him down so he couldn't kiss anymore. "No, baby. You explored last time. It's my turn."

"But Noah –" Kurt started to protest. Puck put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"I will tie you up," he threatened. "Do you want a taste of your own medicine, baby? Wanna know what it's like to have the one you love and want desperately touching you and not be able to do a damn thing to them?" Kurt shook his head. "Then behave." Kurt nodded. "Good boy." Kurt rolled his eyes and Noah grinned at him.

"I suppose one day it'd be interesting but today I don't want to," Kurt told him. "Today, I just wanna be yours. I love you." Puck leaned in and they kissed again.

"Love you too," he replied before he kissed Kurt's jaw and started down. He lavished Kurt's neck and shoulders with attention then moved on to his chest and stomach. He stroked his strong thighs and licked the head of Kurt's erection. "You taste so damn good."

"No-ah," Kurt gasped brokenly, gripping the sheets underneath him and panting for air. "Please, no teasing. I want you, Noah."

"I have to prepare you first," Puck reminded him before moving to take Kurt's entire shaft into his mouth. He covered his three fingers in the lotion and slid one inside Kurt. He arched off the bed and moaned loudly at the intrusion. "Like that?"

"It's strange," Kurt panted. "But in a good way."

"This one might not be so pleasant," Puck warned. He slid another finger inside him and Kurt hissed. Puck scissored his fingers and watched Kurt grimace unpleasantly.

"It feels weird," Kurt gasped sincerely. "Not unpleasant but not great either."

"Tell me if I need to stop," Puck told him before sliding an third finger inside. Kurt cried out and practically came off the bed. Puck used his free had to hold him down.

"No. Too much. It hurts." Puck shook his head and began to movie his fingers in and out of the smaller boy. Kurt shook his head then cried out in pleasure when Puck found something inside him that felt absolutely amazing. "Again! Please, again!"

"Anything you want, babe," Puck replied. He stroked that spot again and Kurt nearly came with the pleasure. "Hold on. Don't come. Whatever you do, don't come. Not until it's my dick hitting that spot."

"I'll try." Puck removed his fingers and covered his hard member in lotion before spreading Kurt's legs nice and wide and kissing his precious soprano gently. "In me. Please."

"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress," Puck promised before kissing him again, this time harder, and Kurt moaned against his lips. While he had him distracted, Puck positioned himself and slid inside. Kurt gasped and he resisted the urge to moan at how tight the smaller boy was when he saw how it hurt him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt replied. "It hurts. But I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." Puck nodded and kissed his forehead. "God, I forgot for a minute how big you are."

"Baby," Puck cooed. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Especially if I'm supposed to hold still." Kurt smiled softly and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I think it'd be okay to move a bit," he assured him. Puck slowly began to move inside him, searching again for that spot to make him crazy. Kurt looked right at Puck and saw the pleasure and worry in his eyes. It made him feel very warm knowing that Puck was feeling so good but not able to fully enjoy it with him in pain. He reached up and ran his hand over the bristles on Puck's head. "It's okay to…Ah!"

Puck had found it and dear God did it feel good! Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck to urge him deeper and wrapped his arms around him. Puck put one hand on the bed and the other in Kurt's hair and began to move harder into him, making sure to hit that spot but deviating between hard and gentle to control how much pleasure he gave Kurt. Finally, Kurt was desperate to come and he jerked up to make Puck hit his prostate harder. Puck felt him clenching and heard him moaning loudly and couldn't be slow anymore. He sped up and reached the hand that was previously bracing him on the bed between them to pump his lover's painful hardness.

Kurt's fingers dug into his back and shoulders and he began to thrash uncontrollable. "Yes!" he cried out. "Noah! Please! I wanna come but I need you –" He gasped instead of finishing his sentence.

"Together," Puck grunted. Kurt nodded and they smashed their lips together. Kurt scratched at Puck's skin so hard he drew blood as the jock grunted and groaned against his lips and came hard inside him. Kurt's come splatter their bellies and chests as he joined Puck in release only a millisecond after him. They trembled and clutched each other in the aftermath and Puck rolled them so Kurt was on top of him and he wasn't crushing him anymore. He muttered something in the Hebrew language he thought he had forgotten when he was able to speak again and Kurt grinned at him. "Dear God that was fucking amazing. Why did we wait _so_ _long_?"

"Because we took forever to fall in love," Kurt replied with a laugh. "But we should've had sex the minute we knew what it was, I agree." Puck laughed and stroked Kurt's hair. "Hey, let me up." He reluctantly did so and Kurt left the bed. He returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned Puck up carefully. Puck eagerly returned the favor, serving to arouse the other boy once again.

"Ha. Horny little shit, aren't ya?" Puck teased. Kurt blushed self-consciously but Puck just grinned and began to pump the soprano to hardness again. "All right, baby. I'm more than ready for another go."

"Oh, for love of Marc Jacobs," Kurt sighed contently. Puck roared with laughter then frowned as the weirdest thing appeared in his mind. "What? Something wrong?"

"Yeah." He saw Kurt panic for a brief moment so he kissed him reassuringly and said, "My mom's going to kill me for dating an atheist."

**Finished.**

**I still have no idea why I wrote this. LOL. The newest episode of **_**Glee **_**may have influenced the last paragraph majorly. I just thought it'd be funny. Please review. And as usual, thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
